


As the Years Go By

by LiliesofAvonlea



Category: Anne of Green Gables
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesofAvonlea/pseuds/LiliesofAvonlea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne, Gilbert, Diana, and Fred's relationship through the years. As they grow and change will they remain true to themselves and their friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Years Go By

Anne Shirley walked into the Avonlea classroom with her bosom friend Diana Barry. Mr. Phillips sat at his desk (For once) and beckoned her over to him. "What is your name?" He questioned. "Anne Shirley, sir, Anne spelt with an e." Mr. Phillips looked at her some what disapprovingly before answering. "Ah, well I shall make note of that. Are you ready for this class Ms. Shirley because if you feel you are I will hold you to the same academic standards as the rest. I bet you want to know how high that standard is well it is The Highest." He put an emphasis on the last word as if to say I am the best at what I do. Which technically is true, but not in the area he thought. "Oh I am positive I'll keep up maybe I could even exceed your expectation. You know my parents were teachers so I am sure we will get along just fine." Mr. Phillips gave her another look of distaste. "Go sit next to Diana Barry." He said curtly. "Oh thank you Mr. Phillips. Diana is my bosom friend. Oh how wonderful." Anne said ax she skipped to her seat and gave Diana a hug. Finally the class could not take it anymore and burst into howling fits of laughter.  
"Diana?"  
"Yes?"  
"I don't understand why they are laughing."  
"It is because to them you are rather queer."  
"How so?"  
"For example, you said you were positive you would get along with Mr. Phillips."  
Anne looked at her quizzically.  
"No one gets along with him Anne."  
"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. It popped into my head and I had to write it down.


End file.
